


Pepper

by Multishipper123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Gay, Gay Pride, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper123/pseuds/Multishipper123
Summary: One shot Starker inspirado en la canción de "Heather" de Conan GrayPeter ama a Tony, y desearía tener ese suéter
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Pepper

Te miro junto a ella y no puedo evitar sentir este dolor, el recordar nuestros momentos felices, como lo es aquel 3 de diciembre

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Vamos Peter, a este paso te ganaría una tortuga! - Se que se supone debo seguirte para subir la colina, pero, oh Odin, ver la silueta de tu cuerpo bañada por los tenues rayos del atardecer es mucho mejor que cualquier lluvia de estrellas

En el momento que tomas mi mano siento que nuestro alrededor desaparece, lo haces para que vaya mas rápido, y aun así puedo sentir mi corazón saliendo de mi pecho y mis mejillas teñirse de rojo solo por tu toque, no puedo negar que esto me encanta

Corremos entre risas y algunos tropiezos, casi se nos cae el telescopio, pero por suerte lo atrapaste y cuando por fin llegamos a la cima tus ojos se iluminan, se que te encanta este lugar, por que es nuestro lugar

Nos sentamos juntos en el pasto, instalando todo, pero esto es New York en una noche de invierno y como me arrepiento de solo haber traído un suéter de tela desgasta y una camiseta de manga larga

-Tienes frio? - Suelto una risilla, es una pregunta tonta, pero adoro tu preocupación

-Es... Si, pero solo es algo de frío, tranquilo-Sentí una brisa y no pude evitar temblar, bueno ahí va toda mi credibilidad

Y justo cuando voltee a verte, terminabas de quitarte tu suéter, juro que no fue intensional quedarme embobado con tu cuerpo

-Qu-qué haces? -

-Sabes, para ser de los más listos de la escuela, a veces eres algo lento Pet, ten- Veo tu brazo extendido, pero no sé cómo reaccionar, así que la tomó cuidadosamente-Tranquilo, no muerdo- No te veo, pero puedo jurar que estas sonriendo

-Tony, es tu suéter, te enfermaras

-Tranquilo, mi camisa es abrigadora-Ambos sabemos que no lo suficiente- Además, es solo un trozo de poliester

-Pero tu amas este "trozo de poliester"-los colores se te suben a la cara y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la vista

-Si, un regalo de mi padre no es muy común-Susurras, pero sabes que escuche, y lo único que hago es tomar tu mano, tu solo volteas a verme con tu linda sonrisa-Pero se te ve mejor a ti

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fue un momento efímero, pero para mí sera eterno, por que es lo que me queda, ahora que tu sonrisa se ilumina cada que la vez a ella, quiero llorar, quiero gritarte, odiarte, odiarlos, por que mata cada que comparten miradas furtivas, que no puedas evitar sonreír y sonrojarte cada que la vez, pero quien podría culparte??, ella es más bonita, con sus ojos que parecen el mismo cielo

Y yo... Quisiera ser ella 

-Peter estas bien? - salto en mi lugar, entonces otra vez estoy en la cafetería, frente a ti, frente a ella, frente a los demás que ahora solo me miran a mi

-Si Pepper, yo solo -Quiero llorar, quiero esconderme en mi habitación para nunca salir lastimado otra vez-recordé que tenía un trabajo con Quentin pendiente- Se que no me crees, nadie lo hace, mucho menos Tony, por que me pido alejarme de él, y yo siempre cedo ante sus peticiones 

-Peter, si algo pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cierto? - Cómo quiero odiarte, pero eres un ángel

Fuerzo una sonrisa, últimamente es lo único que hago-Claro, pero ya me tengo que ir o no llegare a tiempo a clase- huyó rápido de ese lugar, siento que me asfixio, quiero estar muerto, quiero que tu lo estés también 

Y no se que lo hace peor, que me importe tanto un suéter, o que sienta celos de que esta en ti

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El ruido de las bocinas atormentan a mis tímpanos, no se como me convencieron de ir a la fiesta, no se como sigo siendo un estúpido ante sus deseos

Pero aquí estoy, apoyado en la pared, viéndolos besarse en el sillón al otro lado de la sala, tomando un trago de cerveza mientras siento celos, por que quiero ser yo, quiero besarte y que no solo sea en mi imaginación, quiero que me presentes a mi el estúpido suéter, por que justo ahora siento que me muero de frío

-Hey Peter- No le contesto, me quedo viéndolos fijamente, e inevitablemente el también lo hace, regresando su mirada a mi pero de manera burlona esta vez

-Callate Beck-Lo último que necesito es un sermón de por que mis sentimientos son equivocados, otra vez 

-Tranquilo, no pienso decir nada-se acerca a mi, invadiendo todo mi espacio personal, para susurrar en mi oído-Pero, si quieres, tengo algo para hacerte sentir mejor

Me extiende un vaso y se que no debería tomarlo, que le haga caso a la lógica y solo me largue de este lugar

Pero entonces recuerdo que vine con Tony y él está muy ocupado

Tomo el vaso y me lo acabo tan rápido como lo puse en mi boca, sabe raro, pero es algo que ya anticipaba

-Excelente, entonces, quieres venir conmigo? -Le doy una última mirada a la pareja, siento una opresión en el pecho y asiento delicadamente, casi ido

Pero tan rápido como lo hago siento que soy jalado y arrastrado por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto

Me besa, ya no estoy tan seguro, ya no se siente bien y quiero irme de aquí, pero entonces el me toma del cuello y me obliga a verlo

-Crees que te esta esperando??, no le importas Peter, ya no, por que ahora tiene a alguien mucho mejor

Las lágrimas salen solas, tiene razón, ya no le importo, yo no importo

Ahora soy yo quien inicia el beso, tomándolo de su cabello y uniendo bruscamente sus labios con los mios, ignoro todo, la musica, las personas afuera y el sonido de mi celular

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estoy feliz con Pepper, o eso creo, por que ahora no se muy bien por que empezó esto

Entonces lo recuerdo, no arruinar nuestra amistad con mis estúpidos sentimientos

-Tony, perdón pero me tengo que ir, mi mamá me recogerá afuera-Dice a la vez que guarda su celular otro vez en su bolsa y me da un beso de despedida 

-Está bien, te veo luego

Me quedo un rato ahí, espero ver a Peter en algún lugar pero no aparece, así que le envío un mensaje de texto para saber su ubicación y que venga a mi lado, en su lugar llega Rhodes y se sienta junto a mi y me habla de algo, pero verdaderamente no le presto atención

Dónde está Peter??

Desde hace cuanto desapareció??

Por qué no me dijo nada??

Me pierdo en mis pensamientos, no se cuanto tiempo, mientras Rhodey sigue hablando conmigo 

Siento que me sacuden ligeramente y vuelvo a la realidad, me mira algo preocupado, creo que me perdí un buen tiempo- Tony, ocurre algo? - y justo cuando voy a contestar él aparece al frente de mi

Se ve desconcertado, y sus ojos no tienen ningún brillo especial, como el que lo caracteriza, solo una fría mirada arrepentida, tal vez está cansado

-Nos podemos ir? - Su voz suena algo raspoza, como si hubiera llorado

-Claro

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El camino es silencioso, casi tranquilo, si no fuera por que Peter se negaba verlo a la cara y parecía que la ventana del auto era lo mejor del mundo, y él en verdad se estaba poniendo incómodo, y él es un idiota cuando se pone incómodo

-Esta bien, que mierda te esta pasando Peter- De repente se siente enojado, no sabe si es con su amigo o consigo mismo por no saber lo que le pasa-Llevas semanas actuando jodidamente raro, no almuerzas conmigo y con los demás, estas más callado y te la pasas con él idiota de Beck-ante lo ultimo no puede evitar acelerar un poco y apretar más el volante, agradece que no hay nadie en el camino más que ellos

Pero entonces escucha un sollozo, y siente que su corazón se oprime, es su culpa, no debió hablarle así, pero no sede a verlo, hasta que lo escucha, son susurros, todos lastimero-Perdón, perdón, lo siento tanto-

Y cuando voltea Peter lo mira, lleno de lágrimas, sin su brillo, arrepentido y con pequeños intentos de sonrisas que terminan en muecas y más llanto, tratando de parecer que esta bien

En un movimiento el auto ya está estacionado y el ya no tiene el cinturón de seguridad, solo la cara de Peter entre sus manos

-No, no Peter, lo siento no debí hablarte así, yo, por favor, perdón-La culpa lo carcome, Peter no merece sentirse así, es su culpa, son sus celos, él no hizo nada malo

Pero el menor niega con la cabeza, llora y se disculpa más fuerte, se aferra a sus manos como si se fuera a caer, mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Lo siento, te amo, te amo tanto, por favor perdoname- No sabe que decir, que hacer, esta aturdido, nunca espero eso por que es sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, ninguno escenario de su imaginación lo preparo para esto y no puede reaccionar

Pero cuando se intenta alejar, llorando más fuerte y queriendo abrir la puerta del auto, lo toma otra vez y lo besa, e incluso con el sabor a alcohol de por medio, jura que sus labios saben a gloria

Cuando el beso termina juntan sus frentes, escuchando sus respiraciones frenéticas y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se siente completo, y abrumadoramente feliz, ya nada le falta

-Yo también te amo- susurra y se quedan ahí, juntos, por que saben que es a donde pertenecen


End file.
